Let It Go
by sktrgrl13
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to let go of the past and move on from your mistakes...no one knows this better than three ice mages who drown themselves in the darkness of their pasts; will they remain frozen or move forward despite the life they've chosen? Hints of Yaoi and Romance! (some dark themes)
1. Chapter 1 - The King of Isolation

**Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail…sigh…**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Language**

The snow fell from the sky in dancing patterns before landing gracefully on the slowly freezing ground. The leaves had long since fell from the trees and left the branches bare except for the weak frost that tried to cling onto the limbs. Unsurprisingly, the cold didn't bother him like it bothered the others; hell, the mist that collected in front of everyone's mouths hasn't existed for him in a very long time. There are times when the mist had appeared when he used his magic, but even then it was abnormal if solely for the fact that his ice magic could descend to temperatures colder than an average winter. He shoved his hands in his pockets before gazing up at the starless sky and smiling bitterly.

He thought that after all these years that today would get easier; every year he seemed to prove himself wrong. He often preferred to be alone, even if it allowed him to drown himself in his depressing thoughts, but today always seemed to want someone to be near him. However, he always ignored that feeling; just because he couldn't get over the past didn't mean he had to drag everybody else down with him. Plus, no one would want to approach him anyway; after Galuna Island, his past was blown wide open for everyone to see…now they just left him alone on their own accord thinking that was what he wanted…

He couldn't blame them for that though; that's exactly what he wanted them to do. He didn't want them to see him like this…he couldn't let them see him like this. At one point, each and every one of his family members have tried to break down the ice covered walls that sealed his heart away and each one of them had failed. Surprisingly, or maybe not, the only one who came closest to freeing him from his darkness brought on by the guilt he carried for killing his family and his teacher was none other than Natsu Dragneel. He smiled softly as the thought of the pink haired dragon slayer shot across his morbid mind.

He thought about how warm Natsu was and how something as simple as his smile could light up a room that was dark for days. He always thought that he hated the dragon slayer because he was boisterous, annoying, pathetic (when it came to transportation), and just too damn happy all the time, but, now he wasn't so sure. After what happened on that damn island, he couldn't help but think that he hated Natsu because he always knew that he would be the one; he knew that Natsu would be the one who would free him from his darkness…he just didn't think he deserved to be saved.

Hell, sometimes he thinks that he still doesn't deserve to be saved…

He knew that he was starting to tread on thin ice now; just as he always had on today of all days. He always fell into these depressive thoughts like he was jumping off a cliff and hoping no one would be there to catch him on the way down. After all, he was nothing more than the king of isolation; forever pushing others away out of fear that one day fate would strike him down once again and steal another person that he cared about. Sometimes, he just spent his days waiting for fate to come steal Fairy Tail away from him; he just woke up some mornings thinking that when he walked to the guild hall like he did every day, it just wouldn't be there anymore and everyone would be dead…

The thought of his surrogate brothers, sisters, fathers, and grandfathers just disappearing in the blink of an eye all because he wasn't there to protect them would surely be the death of him someday. He felt the familiar burning of tears pressing against his eyelids; he hadn't even realized he closed them until a salty drop fell of his lashes and down his alabaster cheek only to land on the partially frozen ground. His eyes snapped open in disbelief only for more tears to escape the ice cold barricade he had erected all those years ago. He didn't know why and he didn't even think about it, but he suddenly let his legs take over his mind as he ran through the slightly crowded streets of Magnolia.

He knew that he had run into a few people from the shouts of annoyance that reached his buzzing ears, but he just had to get away; he had to leave before anyone could see. They couldn't see him like this, they couldn't see him breaking and crumbling away like shattered pieces of ice. He didn't want them to worry about him; he didn't want them to know that he cared about them so much that their lives were in danger with him just being around. He loved his parents and Deliora killed them, he loved Ur and she sacrificed herself to save him, he loved Lyon and he hated him and nearly killed himself trying to save him, and Ultear…he couldn't risk anyone else; he didn't want to think about what would happen if everyone else died because of him! He'd rather die th…

His thoughts were immediately stopped when he ran face first into something warm; it was as if every last bit of cold that resided in his body disappeared in that moment. Only one person would be able to do that, and it was the last person that he wanted to see him like this. He kept his head down and his eyes on the ground resolutely as more tears started to cascade down his face. He was about to move around the warmth and keep going when firm arms wrapped around his bare back comfortingly. Every muscle in his body froze as tan skin met pale and the smell of campfire immediately engulfed his senses.

"It's going to be okay…"

He blinked owlishly at the soft spoken words; not even sure if it came from the dragon slayer wrapped around him. He slowly lifted his head and found himself looking into concerned green eyes; the emotion in them made him flinch away. He tried to force his signature smirk on his face in an attempt to reassure his rival that everything was alright; he even tried to push his hands against Natsu's chest, hoping to regain his personal space and rebuild his barriers that had recently given away to tears only for the pinkette's grip to tighten dramatically.

"You don't need to pretend anymore Gray," He hissed sadly, "Not in front of me; it's alright, you can let it go…I won't tell anyone…"

Gray stiffened as if he had been struck and mustered as much strength as he possibly could in order to push the dragon slayer away from him. The flame head didn't know what he was talking about; he didn't understand what it was like for him…he would never get it. He noticed the pinkette shift in front of him as if he was going to take a step forward, but Gray quickly took a step back and took up a defensive posture.

"I'm fine Natsu," He mumbled, "Just go back to the guild."

The pinkette stared at him for a moment before a familiar fire ignited in his green eyes,

"Don't lie to me! I know you're as fine as I am on July 7th!"

The raven clenched his fist at his sides; a cold wind sweeping through the secluded area as the winter air reacted to his ice magic. Why didn't the flame asshole get it?! Why didn't he understand that he deserved to be alone; why couldn't he get it through his good for nothing skull that he wanted to be alone?!

"Because that's not true, not really; we both know you don't like being alone…just like I don't like being alone, or Erza, or Lucy or the rest of Fairy Tail!"

His eyes widened as he realized that he had said his thoughts out loud; he really had no control of his own body anymore…it was starting to melt…everything was starting to melt. Gray pursed his lips into a tight line and refused to answer his rival. I tense silence quickly surrounded them, leaving the howling wind to fill the space for them. The pinkette huffed loudly causing the ice mage to look at him; confusion, guilt and anger evident on his pale face.

"What's going to make _you _understand that we'll never leave you?" He whispered.

Gray's eyes widened as the accusation tumbled out Natsu's mouth as if it had meant nothing. He clenched his fists so tight that his pale knuckles started to turn even whiter.

"Be realistic you damn idiot!" He roared, "Shit happens even if you don't want it to; don't make promises that you can't keep!"

The pinkette growled under his breath as he started to advance on the raven,

"You're the one who always tries to leave us! I told you on Galuna Island; doing this to yourself, drowning yourself in guilt over something you can't control, you're just running away! Let us help you Gray…stop pushing us away!"

"I. Don't. _NEED_. YOUR. HELP!"

"You don't need it or you don't want it?" Natsu muttered, "There is a difference…"

Gray ran towards the pinkette and drove his fist into his rival's face immediately sending the pinkette flying into the ground. Before Natsu could even move Gray was straddling him and punching him without giving him any time to react. The raven could feel his emotions building inside him; pushing on his ice walls, trying to break free…but he couldn't let them. He couldn't let Natsu see him for what he was; he wouldn't allow him to. He was about to strike the pinkette again when a tanned hand wrapped firmly around his wrist.

"That's right ice block," Natsu smiled sadly, "Let it go…"

That's when he noticed that his entire body was shaking and tears were once again slipping through. He tried to make them stop, but no matter how much he yelled at himself internally, they wouldn't cease. He stared at Natsu expecting to see disgust and awkwardness at his rare display of emotions only to see understanding and sadness running through those burning green eyes. Gray's head slowly dropped forward as Natsu slowly sat up and tangled his warm fingers into Gray's raven locks. A broken sob burst through the ice mage's parted lips as his head was slowly brought towards the crook of his rival's neck; the warmth finally breaking the ice that protected him for so long.

He didn't know how much time passed as he sat in his friend's lap and cried for the first time in what felt like forever. He slowly raised his arms and clutched onto the back of Natsu's black vest and buried his nose into the pinkette's white muffler. He was aware of the pinkette running his hand down the plains of his back; his hand soothing any of the tense muscles that may have gathered there. He didn't know when or how, but he started spilling out all his guilt and fears to the dragon slayer; his heart feeling just a little lighter with each confession. When his tears had finally come to an end, either from crying himself dry or from Natsu simply listening, Gray lifted his head from the pinkette's neck; his eyes feeling heavy and exhausted.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered thickly.

The pinkette stared at him; a soft smile gracing his lips,

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…I was being stupid…"

He could feel his eyes drifting closed as exhaustion started to sweep over him. He felt the arms tighten around him and a warm breath caress his hair. He wanted nothing more than to sleep right there, but he knew it would be weird if he fell asleep on top of his rival; even if he was as warm as a fireplace. Gray was about to move out of Natsu's arms when the pinkette just adjusted the raven and lifted him up so that he could carry the ice mage. Gray wanted to protest, and was even sure some semblance of a complaint escaped his lips, but in a matter of moments sleep consumed him.

FTFTFT

Natsu watched over the ice mage silently as he slept in his arms; his normally furrowed brow smoothed out for once. The pinkette leaned forward and placed his lips on Gray's forehead softly as not to wake the exhausted teen. He pulled Gray closer to his chest and started to head towards the ice mage's home.

"I would never leave you alone," He whispered to the sleeping ice mage, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

TBC

**Woo! More writer's block on my other stories so I decided to make another story because apparently that's the smart thing to do O.o' Well for once my story won't center solely on Natsu x Gray (shock!), but I listened to "Let It Go" from the Frozen Soundtrack and I was just like this would be a perfect song for Gray, Lyon and Ultear! And thus this story was born! It will be a three parter and they won't be in chronological order, but I hope you enjoy it! Waiting on your reviews!**

**-sktrgrl**

**PS. As I have said "Let It Go" belongs to Frozen, it is not mine!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Too Relieved to Grieve

**Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail and Frozen owns "Let It Go"**

**Warnings: Potential OOC-ness :(**

Distance…

It was something that she was familiar with; something that she lived with for most of her life. Even now, as she finally learned the truth about her mother, she was still looking on people from a distance; keeping people at a distance. The first time that she saw Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia was from a distance…and because of that she went down the wrong path; instead of trusting her mother, she trusted those _monsters_. Now she couldn't even call them monsters because she was one as well…her hands were as blackened as theirs now. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides as she watched the stars dancing in the sky; she could never understand how something so far away, barely visible to the naked eye, could be so beautiful.

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem so small; maybe that's why it was easier. As long as she kept her distance from the people she was taking advantage of she was able to complete her missions. She thought of when she went to Galuna Island as 'Zalty' and 'teamed up' with Lyon Bastia; the beloved student of her dearly departed mother. Using the guise of Zalty she was able to take advantage of the albino and she almost succeeded in reviving Deliora; it would have been magnificent for Hades if she was able to accomplish that task, but once again her life was against her.

Then again, she also wasn't expecting to see Gray Fullbuster on Galuna Island as well; she was perfectly happy to see the static ice mage and active ice mage tear each other to shreds at the time. However, if that had happened…Gray wouldn't have been able to save her at Tenrou Island. She smiled as she thought of the dark haired mage; it was amazing how someone nearly as broken as herself was able to pull her out of the abyss and finally show her the error of her ways. If only she had met him before she tangled herself with Jellal Fernandes…

The person that she had hurt the most in her conquest for Zeref…

She completely devastated the life of the blue haired heavenly body mage; even if he was too kind to say so. Yes, he was infected by the darkness of Zeref, but she also nurtured that darkness and cultivated it into something so much more. Jellal was getting more and more of his memories back every day and every memory that returned changed the blue haired male into a shell of himself. She would never forget the look on his face when he remembered that he had been the direct cause of his friend Simon's death or when he remembered that he had tried to sacrifice Erza Scarlet in the Tower of Heaven…because of her actions Jellal will forever believe that Erza is out of his reach.

And then there was Meredy…

The pink haired girl followed her around after her village was destroyed, believing her to be a savior instead of the destroyer that she actually was. She will never forget how Meredy _distanced_ herself after she discovered the truth about the attack on her village; she never thought that the pink haired girl would talk to her ever again. She's done so many terrible things in her life; many things that warrant her death in order to atone for them all. However, despite being missing, she knew of a certain ice mage who would probably beat the ever living snot out of her for dying… she'll never forget the words he said to her just after he learned the truth of her motives:

"_I want to walk the path where I can live with my comrades!"_

Though it initially sounded silly to her; she now saw the beauty of those words. Even after causing countless kinds of destruction, she wanted a chance to live with the comrades that she had made. When he said those words, it made her think back to the Gray she caught a glimpse of on Galuna Island all those years ago; the boy who would give even his own life in order to save his friends from feeling the same terror and pain that he had. She couldn't help but think that the pink haired dragon slayer…Natsu Dragneel…had a lot to do with his new way of living his life; he affected the younger mage in ways that he probably didn't even know.

"Ultear?"

The raven's head turned and she stared at the blunette standing in the opening of the cave they were residing in for the evening. She tried to smile at the man, but she wasn't very good at it if she was perfectly honest, so she just nodded her head in acknowledgement before staring up at the stars once more. She was vaguely aware of Jellal walking towards her and standing by her side; his silent presence enough to soothe any leftover fears that may have lingered.

"Are we leaving?" She inquired tactfully.

The blunette shook his head faintly before sitting down at the edge of the cliff and let his feet dangle off the side,

"Not tonight; we should stay in case the threat wasn't completely neutralized."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Silence encompassed the two of them as a cool winter wind blew through her hair playfully. Small, barely noticeable goosebumps sprouted across her pale skin, but she was still accustomed enough to the cold that it didn't bother her as much as it should have. In fact, the cold air that surrounded her reminded her that she could finally breathe freely without the pressure of Hades or anyone else for that matter bearing down on her shoulders. She honestly wouldn't be able to thank Gray enough for what he did for her; especially since…

"Do you think they're still out there?"

Ultear turned her gaze back to Jellal and took in his tense shoulders; it was then that she knew for sure that he wasn't talking about the dark mages who attacked and ravaged the town that they had just saved. She sighed under her breath before sitting down beside the heavenly body mage awkwardly; she kept her brown eyes firmly on the stretch of forest before her.

"Yes I do," Her lips pursed, "They might not be searching in the right place; they're too strong to be taken down like that."

The blunette huffed,

"I know they're strong, but if it was…if it was Zeref's doing, could they really escape unscathed?"

Ultear knew that he was worried about Erza; just as she was worried about Gray. Even though she had only known him for that short amount of time, it was enough for him to leave an imprint on her; though, she did know that he would never be hers. She smiled faintly; it was strange how he was able to awaken these emotions in her when she distanced herself from them for so long. Of course, she will keep her distance from him if he were to return; despite her position on the tree, she could see the worry and fear Gray had for Natsu even if he was oblivious.

"You've fought against them as well as alongside them yourself Jellal," She smirked, "You saw the true power of Fairy Tail; what do you think?"

Jellal chuckled under his breath,

"I guess we'll just have to be a little more patient…it has only been five years."

Waiting…that's something that they had to do a lot lately; especially when it came to waiting for the start of the Grand Magic Games every year. Time and time again they have sensed Zeref's oppressing presence at the games and they have yet to catch him. It was the ultimate sin that she wanted to eradicate; if it wasn't for her, the dark mage would not be walking Earthland once again. With the help of both Jellal and Meredy, the help of Crime Sorciere, she knew that would finally put an end to his evil once and for all.

"Where's Meredy?" She inquired curiously; attempting to change the topic.

"She's inside the cave resting; it took a toll on her today."

Ultear nodded her head and glanced up at the full moon that hung over head; shining through the darkness like the sun shines through the clouds. In a sense, this was her third life; she left the first one when she thought that her mother betrayed her and the second when Gray had saved her. Many would think that having to leave parts of herself and having to live with what she had experienced or what she had done even though she had changed would be something to grieve over…instead all she felt was relief…

She was finally able to leave all her fears behind and she finally learned that her mother truly loved her. The raven could remember her mother the way she was now; she could remember Ur is the loving mother who wanted nothing more than to have her baby girl back in her arms. She could feel tears prickling the corner of her eyes for the first time since Tenrou Island and she couldn't help but smile. She could feel Jellal's concerned and surprised gaze on her, but she just smiled brightly at him and got to her feet before walking to the cave.

"They'll return when they're needed," She stated, "I know that much…"

Jellal got to his feet and followed,

"They do have a knack for showing up when they're least wanted."

Ultear smirked as she entered the cave and leaned against a nearby wall; she closed her eyes and let her past play before her eyes like a movie reel. Maybe one day she'll be able to slam the door to her sins, but for now the cold didn't bother her anyway…

FTFTFTFT

"**GRAY!"**

Despite the fighting that was going on with the dragonlings, the water mage's cries were loud enough for everyone to hear. Ultear clenched her fists at her sides; the feeling of her heart being ripped out of her chest being the only sense she had. She didn't need to be at the scene to know that Gray was seriously hurt; she couldn't even sense his magic anymore…her light was gone. She gaze at the wreckage around her; the smell of blood permeating her senses and the screams of mages echoing inside of her head.

_My life was cursed…_

_I deceived people and laughed at them… I stole their lives… _

_But Gray… you gave me a chance to live as a person…_

_The neutral guild Crime Sorciere, was to me, a way to repent for my sins… those were my intentions but…_

_I'm just a witch that easily kills people without second thoughts…_

…_If I can make the world go back to normal by sacrificing my life… I'M READY TO DO IT!_

She got down onto her knees and gathered every last amount of power that she had. Her life past before her eyes; all the pain she had, all the destruction she caused…the reasons why she was going to do the Time's Arc: Last Ages. But then, she also saw the brief time that she got to know Gray and how much he had come to mean to her, she saw her time with Jellal and Meredy as Crime Sorciere; she saw the times of her life where she was actually happy… And she was ready to sacrifice everything for her comrades because she was finally ready to let it go.

TBC

**Hey minna! Here's an update to this story, this time with Ultear! I hope she wasn't terribly OOC; if she was, I hope it doesn't make you too upset…I'm not nearly as comfortable with her character like I am with Gray and Lyon. I do hope that you enjoy the chapter tho, I honestly did try! I really hate that I have writer's block for my other stories…hopefully that will lift soon since I have sooooo many new story ideas! I'm waiting on your reviews!**

**-skrgrl**

**PS. MANGA – Mira's backstory is so sad :( makes sense why she was such a demon as a child though… I hope Elfman kicks that Tartarus jerk's butt tho for hurting his Mira-nii!**

_**Answer to reviews!**_

_**There's four of you awesome people; thanks for the love, you guys are honestly amazing! To those who favourited and followed you guys are just as awesome!**_

_**Yugato: Good to see you again! :) I'm glad that you loved Natsu x Gray's adorableness; that's the way I like them most! I hope this chapter is alright for you even though there is a heavily hinted onesided Gray-Ultear!**_

_**DreamscomeTRUEEE: Lol I actually tried really hard with that, so thanks for the complement! Here's a new chapter. hopefully it doesn't disappoint!**_

_**AsDarknessSpreads: I'm sure your rendition of Let It Go was beautiful; wish I could actually hear it :P XD glad you loved the story and Gray in this lol I wasn't too sure at first! Here's another chapter!**_

_**cristel: I didn't do the other parts of your name since whenever I put my comments to your reviews as part of my fanfic your name always becomes .Oo so I thought I'd have to make do… I'm glad you liked Natsu and Gray tho! :D I try really hard to get a good relationship for them! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Standing Frozen

**Disclaimer: Mashima-dono owns Fairy Tail and Frozen owns "Let It Go"**

**Warnings: Potential OOC-ness, Language**

For the last ten years, he was lost…

He believed that resurrecting Deliora would be the answer to surpassing Ur; he believed that destroying it would finally bring him the dream that he had always wanted… he couldn't have been more wrong. Not only had his callousness nearly resulted in the destruction of an innocent village, but it almost killed his former rival as well. Sure, he and Gray did not always see eye to eye; their goals vastly different from each other, but he was still was the only family that he had left. He was just so angry that Ur had been taken away from him…so furious that his dreams had been irrevocably shattered by a vengeance obsessed eight year old boy; as far as he knew Gray _had_ killed Ur that day.

He didn't want to understand what happened and he didn't care what happened to the raven after the fact; all he wanted was to find a way to surpass Ur even though she was dead. For seven years he tried to move on and forget his unattainable goal, but as the years went on, the need for becoming stronger than Ur was the only thing on his mind. At this point in his life, he didn't care where Gray had ended up; he could've died in the scattered remains of Brago for all he cared. He was by himself in the Northern Continent, drowning himself in self-pity, when it finally hit him. The only way to surpass his late teacher would be to defeat the only thing that she could not beat; the one creature that managed to take her life away.

Deliora.

By luck, he was able to run across the survivors of the village of Brago; it was then that he found the supporters for his cause. People who wanted nothing more than have the monster, who destroyed their homes and families, slain and a boy who wanted nothing more than to slay said monster; it was as if fate had brought them together for a reason. He was finally able to set his plan in motion; it would only be a matter of time until his dream was realized. However, he knew that he would not be able to face Deliora as he was, so he shed his name and identity and thought up a new one; a greater one. That was the day he would become the Cold Emperor; someone so strong and great that he would be able to kill Deliora without worrying about what consequences it may bring.

He studied many books and tomes in order to find a way to melt away the ice shell that surrounded Deliora; only to discover the Island of Galuna…the only place that would be able to absorb the power of the moon through the use of Moon Drip and melt the indestructible ice. After three years, his dreams were coming true; the spell was almost coming to completion and with the help of Zalty and the people of Brago Deliora would be defeated by his hand.

But that's when they came…

The Fairy Tail guild was called to the island by the villagers and it would be his luck that Gray Fullbuster would be part of the team that was sent there; it was as if fate was on his side once more. Not only was he going to be able to defeat Deliora, but he could also finally put Gray in his place for what he had done to Ur all those years ago. How could he just join a guild and carry on with his life as if he had never killed their master; it just wasn't right! Gray would always remain the coward so consumed by darkness that he let vengeance rule his mind.

It wasn't until later that he realized that he was the one who was consumed by Deliora and he was the one who took an entire grieving village with him. After Gray had tried to sacrifice his life for his guild mates and the villagers of Galuna Island, he started to feel again; he realized that he was going about this all wrong. Though, he didn't consider himself completely free until he saw Deliora crumbling before his very eyes and the icy remains of Ur flowing through Gray's slim fingers with tears travelling down his pale face…

A strong, howling wind pressed against the guild doors; effectively wrenching himself from his thoughts. The members of Lamia Scale were scattered around the hall sitting in small groups and talking to each other loudly. He hadn't been part of Lamia Scale for very long, but he was starting to work his way through the ranks. He glanced at the three other mages sitting in front of him; small smiles on each of their faces. Even after all that he had done and all the pain that he had caused Sherry, Yuka and Toby stayed by his side and followed him faithfully.

"Lyon?" Yuka asked stoically; his thick eyebrows slightly raised.

"What?" He stated coldly.

Sherry tilted her head slightly and smiled softly,

"They'll find them you know; if not for Fiore, then for love~"

Lyon's hands clenched tightly in his pant legs as he looked resolutely away from his friends; he really didn't want to think about that…his past was burden enough. He failed at protecting him and keeping him safe again. It's not like Gray couldn't take care of himself, but the silverette felt that it was his duty to make up for all the time that he ignored the younger ice mage and left him alone. However, he knew that even though he wasn't the one to destroy Tenrou Island, he did have a hand in Gray's disappearance.

Sherry and the others have all tried to convince him otherwise, but he knew that the reason why Gray was gone was because of the choices he made in the past. If he hadn't gotten so upset and obsessed with his dream, he would've gone West with the raven and they would've both eventually found Fairy Tail; if that happened he might've been able to keep his fellow pupil safe.

"You think I'm worried about those idiots," Lyon forced out, "They can handle themselves."

Toby nodded his head frantically,

"He's right! Those Fairy Tail mages are some scary dudes; especially that crazy red head, I thought she was going to kill me!"

Lyon rolled his eyes and glanced at a far wall; his gaze icy and hardened. A cool frost seemed to circulate around the guild causing all the mages present to stop conversing and stare at him cautiously. It wasn't like the silverette to lose his composure like this, and no one but his close friends would understand him; Sherry being the closest. She had seen what he did during the battle with the Oracion Seis; he was willing to sacrifice his life for Gray and for the ex-Cold Emperor that was something that she had never seen before… despite his impulsiveness that always seemed to linger.

"It's alright Lyon-sama," She trilled, "You're love will be enough~"

Lyon huffed under his breath and pressed his fingers to his temples. He pushed his chair back with a screech and stomped towards the doorway and let the doors slam as he walked out into the rain. The cold droplets landed on his face as he stared up at the dark grey sky; it was as if the sky was even mourning for the loss of such a great and respectful guild. Now despite their efforts, the new top guild in Fiore was none other than Sabertooth and even then he didn't know what to think of that guild. There was just something about them that he didn't trust; maybe it was the way that they carry themselves…

The silverette scowled and shoved his hand in his pockets as he strolled down the cobbled streets. It was amazing how lost he felt without Gray around; it was strange since they rarely saw each other. He couldn't help but think it was because the young raven was the one who was able to pull him out of his dark hole of vengeance kicking and screaming. Ever since Fairy Tail disappeared, it was as if everything had frozen solid; leaving everything standing still, waiting for their imminent return. Without Fairy Tail…everything would be stuck in the past…he would still be stuck in the past.

"Cold Emperor Lyon," A voice called out from behind him, "That's what you used to be called wasn't it?"

The silverette stopped walking and turned towards the voice addressing,

"Jura, what are you doing here?"

The bald mage walked towards the younger man and stood behind him; his eyes focused on the sky above him. Lyon stared at Jura with curious eyes as silence continued to envelop them. The silverette always admired Jura, if not for his strength in battle, then for the wisdom that the man seemed to encompass.

"You didn't answer me," He glanced at the silverette from the corner of his eye, "You were known as the Cold Emperor and tried to revive Zeref's demon, Deliora, did you not?"

Lyon's shoulders stiffened slightly,

"The past is all behind me; I haven't been the Cold Emperor in a long time."

Jura smiled softly before nodding his head in acknowledgement. They stood in silence once more as Lyon's words continued to echo around him. The silverette hadn't noticed, but he had changed since Galuna Island and joined the Lamia Scale guild. The older mage crossed his arms across his chest and stared down at the young mage. He had to admit that he was worried about the ice mage at the beginning of the Oracion Seis battle when he was all too willing to cut off Titania's arm. However, that fear was eradicated when he had heard Fairy Tail's ice mage Gray Fullbuster screaming Lyon's name desperately just after the sound of the explosion.

"I have noticed how much you've grown Lyon," Jura chuckled lightly, "You have truly let go of your past and left it buried in the snow haven't you?"

Lyon stared up at him in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about your relationship with Gray Fullbuster…"

The silverette's cheeks immediately turned red and his onyx eyes widened in disbelief,

"I DON'T LIKE GRAY LIKE THAT! Anyways, the pink haired loud mouth is better for him than I am."

Jura laughed loudly before clapping a hand down on Lyon's shoulder. He loved to tease the younger mage sometimes; especially since most of them thought that he was so serious all the time…they never saw it coming. The rock mage glanced down at the growing mage and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I never said anything of the sort," He tapped his hair covered chin, "But I do think that you and your fellow pupil need each other more than either of you realize; Natsu Dragneel aside…"

Lyon looked away from the older mage, causing Jura to frown slightly.

"You claimed to have let go of your past; yet, you still feel the guilt for your sins."

The silverette clenched the fists at his sides,

"No, I no longer regret trying to resurrect Deliora…"

"That may be true," Jura interrupted, "But you do feel guilty for leaving Gray to fend for himself all those years ago; but he's alright isn't he?"

"How can you say that when…"

Lyon froze and smirked up at the rock mage; so that's the game he was playing. He glanced at Jura from the corner of his eyes and folded his arms across his chest cockily. The bald man nodded his head in triumph before squeezing the younger mage's shoulder one more time and walking back towards the guild. The silverette watched as he left and stared up at the sky once more as the rain slowly started to stop. No matter what Gray would come back safe…along with the rest of Fairy Tail; Fiore wouldn't be the same without the Salamander after all.

"Gray, Ur," Lyon smiled softly, "It's about time that I finally let it go."

THE END

**Hey minna! Sorry if this chapter kinda sort of sucks, I had a little trouble with it…so please forgive me! The characters are terribly OOC and I didn't intend for that to happen, but please bear with me :) It's the end of this story now; it was going to be really short, but I hope you enjoyed some aspects of it! Waiting on your reviews! :)**

**-sktrgrl**

_**Answers to reviews! :)**_

_**There's only three of you lovely people this time, but that's alright! I also want to send a big thanks to the people who followed and favourited! **_

_**AsDarknessSpreads: I only said Juvia because that's usually who lots of people attribute the shout too :P I however will find it extremely heartbreaking if the person who screamed was Lyon; it would add more to the bromance and angst going on between them (and I'd quite honestly bawl my eyes out!) I'm glad that you felt I did okay with Ultear's chapter! **_

_**Yugato: Usually to me it's a bro/sis relationship as well, but I wanted to try and write a story where she was in love with Gray… I still prefer their bro/sis relationship lol! Here's a new chapter, I hope you're not too disappointed!**_

_**Sayra657: I'm so happy that you like my writing! XD And I'm so so happy that you like this story; to be honest I like my first chapter too (if only because I love me some NatRay lovings) :P Here's the next chapter, I hope you're not too disappointed! **_


End file.
